Mis últimos días contigo
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: ¿Qué pasara ahora que todo ah cambiado? Los años han pasado tan rápido que parecieran días pero algo pasa en la familia Wright esconden un secreto. Billy Joe Cobra ex -cantante tendrá que descubrir de que se trata pero la pregunta es ¿Estará listo para saberla?
1. Secreto del 7

Spencer Wright, aspirante a cinematógrafo como en efectos especiales, 24 años. ¿Que hacia en casa de sus padres? fácil estaba de visita hasta que empeoro su salud por lo cual no se podía ir.

Se encontraba en cama, con fiebre mas allá de los 45 grados se sentía débil que casi no se podía mover, estaba con un libro y un pequeño cuaderno donde hacia los apuntes para su trabajo aun cuando estuviera en cama haría su tarea para graduarse con honores de su carrera lo que siempre había soñado. Las cosas mejoraban en su casa pues ahora lo dejaban menos tiempo solo y le ayudaban con sus trabajos a entregarlos a sus maestros que se sorprendían del conocimiento del castaño, acabo su tarea para el día de mañana. Una cosa estaba seguro odiaba estar enfermo y más cuando faltan un par de días para graduarse con honores y no quería faltar a ese día tan importante que siempre ah deseado.

Vio como su amigo fantasma cruzaba por la pared viéndolo con simpatía y luego sentándose junto con el tomándole la temperatura, noto que Spencer estaba ardiendo demasiado para su gusto por lo cual le retiro los libros y cuadernos para al final terminar arrojando hasta las cobijas al suelo.

** -Gracias por el desastre compañero-** decía en tono burlón, le costaba un poco hablar con sarcasmo

**-Vamos viejo, estas ardiendo, deberías darte una ducha-** decía con un leve sonrojo color purpura mientras lo animaba a levantarse

**-Que chistoso, tu solo me quieres desnudo ¿verdad?-** se levanto de la cama apoyándose en sí mismo para no sentirse débil

**-N-no hombre yo sé aceptar tu privacidad-** decía tartamudeando **–además no sería la primare vez-**

**-Eres un tonto-** dijo dándole un leve beso tierno y retirándose al baño **–un tonto que amo-**

Vio a su novio caminar hacia la bañera lo cual solo le regalo una sonrisa sentándose en la cama, estaba preocupado Spencer había estado enfermo semanas enteras no podía estar bien pero no quería pensar eso. Bajo a la cocina esperando a que la madre de Spencer hubiera cocinado algo para su desgracia no era así pero había visto que los dos padres se hallaban hablando en voz baja despertando la curiosidad del fantasma. Se acerco a ellos lo suficiente como para escucharlos claramente.

** -Cariño estoy preocupada, no creo que vaya a mejorar-**

**-Tranquila querida, siempre mejora recuerdas que de la nada siempre se curaba-**

**-Pero que tal que….-**

Jane y Hugh se callaron al ver a su hija Jessica entrar con una tristeza notoria en su rostro, los tres se quedaron callados sin decir nada hasta que al fin la menor se digno a hablar.

**-Ya me llamo el doctor, están listos los resultados debemos ir por ellos-**

**-Bien-** dijeron en unisonó los padres

**–Leoncito ve por tu hijo de seguro estará arriba en su cuarto-**

El hombre asintió saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras para buscar a su hijo, las gotas de agua le daban la idea de que estaría tomándose una ducha por lo cual toco la puerta del baño cuando estuvo arriba

**-Spencer iremos de compras ¿quieres que te traigamos algo?-**

**-Un helado de chocolate y vainilla no estaría nada mal-** decía el chico abriendo la puerta en bata de baño

**-Bien, adiós hijo-** dijo el hombre dándole un beso en la frente **–llámanos si necesitas algo mas-**

Es así como padre e hijo se despidieron, Spencer tocio un poco cubriéndose con sus manos para no ensuciar nada, cuando se retiro las manos de la boca vio que era un poco de sangre pero prefirió ignorarlo limpiándose con un pequeño papel y desechándolo a los residuos, salió en dirección hacia su habitación cuando vio al fantasma frente a el.

** -Oyes….-** se quedo callado viendo a Spencer con esa bata que cubría su desnudez y las gotas de agua que tenía aun en su cuerpo sonrojándose demasiado

**-Billy, Billy ¡Despierta! ¿Qué me querías decir?-** dijo cruzado de brazos esperando, sentía un dolor en su cuerpo por estar tanto de pie pero lo soportaría

**-Ah-ah ¿Qué?-** decía despertando del trance **– ¿A dónde van todos?-**

**-Irán a comprar comida y yo a cambiarme, y ni se te ocurra estar asomándote fantasma pervertido-** le decía de broma lo ultimo aunque en verdad lo fuera

**-Okey, pero enserio ni que fuera la primera vez que te eh visto desnudo-** hacia un puchero aun con su sonrojo notorio

**-Lo que digas-** dijo finalmente el castaño antes de cerrar la habitación para cambiarse.

Es así como el fantasma buscaba algo con que entretenerse y no caer en la tentación de tener que espiarlo, sabía que su novio se daría cuenta aunque nunca lo regañaba pero si le dejaba de hablar un poco y eso no le gustaba mucho. Empezó a buscar comida que estuviera echa se estaba muriendo de hambre metafóricamente hablando, se empezó a pasear por toda la mansión en busca de comida y eso quedo en vano no había hallado nada pero si otra cosa. En un pequeño bloc de notas se veía algo escrito que a Billy le había llamado la atención por lo cual lo tomo y lo leyó con facilidad ya que gracias a Spencer sabia un poco más de las cosas básicas que no había aprendido.

"Faltan 7 días" no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería ni menos a quien iba dirigido en la nota, pensó que sería los días que faltaban para la graduación de Spencer en cinematografía acompañado de efectos especiales, se imaginaba todas las películas que al castaño se le ocurriría siempre era bueno en eso.

** -Billy ven, quiero enseñarte algo-** gritaba el chico desde su habitación quien estaba sentado en su cama

Billy voló hacia allá arriba cruzando la pared y sentándose junto al chico quien abrazaba un pequeño marco de foto el cual no podía ver la imagen pues el otro no se lo permitía aun.

**-Oh vamos Spen déjame ver que contiene-** suplicaba el fantasma poniendo ojos de cachorrito

**-Bien…toma esto es para ti-** decía entregándole el marco

El fantasma pudo verse junto a él cuando el otro tenía 14 años, la foto era como si los dos intentaban tomarse la foto ellos mismos algo que le era gracioso pues a ninguno le saldría eso pero alto ¿Cómo es que se podía ver? Ahora eso lo tenía en duda.

** -Este genial pero no entiendo cómo me veo, bueno como aparezco en la foto-**

**-Es un dibujo que mande a remarcar y ponerse en un marco para fotos-** le explico calmado y sintiendo pesadez en su cuerpo tanto como ojos **–Es un regalo para ti-**

**-Oh vaya esto es, no puedo explicarlo-** estaba feliz bastante, no sabía que el chico había hecho ese dibujo para mandarlo a enmarcar y mejor de todo regalárselo **–gracias- **

**-Billy quiero dormir- **

**-Pero si apenas son las 4:30 de la tarde aún es temprano, hagamos una película-** decía intentando que no se acostara pero no pudo evitarlo

**-Tengo sueño, ven hazme compañía hasta que me duerma, promételo-** dijo en un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos

**-Siempre estaré para ti te lo prometo-**

Dijo acostándose a un lado de Spencer abrazándolo, ahora el pequeño era él para el colmo nunca se hubiera imaginado que creciera tanto esos años que parecían días que ni siquiera duraban las 24 horas de las que debía pero al menos el pasado tenía un recuerdo feliz. El día en que el gran Billy Joe Cobra robo el primer amor verdadero de Spencer de eso siempre estaría orgulloso pues era el primero en la vida del chico y lo último que quisiera que se fuera ¿Qué más podía pedir? Aunque en su mente de repente se le metió el momento en que encontró a la familia del chico susurrando triste de seguro un pariente suyo estaba a punto de morir o algo así prefirió solo dejarse también ganar por el sueño.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-. Después de unas horas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Eran ya las 11: 30 de la noche al parecer había dormido bastante, el fantasma se despertó bostezando y luego mirando a su pareja quien lucia cómodamente dormido, lo hubiera despertado pero prefirió no hacerlo dejándolo descansar en paz. Bajo nuevamente a la cocina en busca de algo que comer para su suerte había bastante comida y para lo mejor de todo había mantequilla de maní suave su favorita. Empezó a devorarla como si no hubiera un mañana pero paro al escuchar unos pequeños llantos en la sala, se dirigió halla con la botella a la mano aun comiendo. Vio de nuevo a la familia reunida sin Spencer las dos mujeres se encontraban llorando mientras el padre las trataba de consolar para que parar pero era inútil el también quería llorar; los tres casi al instante se escuchaban sus llantos y la dificultad de respirar por ello.

** -Solo quedan 7 días está confirmado-** decía Jessica llorando y cubriendo su rostro

**-Aun debe haber esperanza ¿qué tal si es un error?-** trataba de animar la situación

**-Querido ya está confirmado, solo faltan 7 días-**

Billy solo los veía llorar mientras él seguía comiendo, se preguntaba por que no estaban felices de que Spencer se graduara aunque creía que era otra cosa algo estaban ocultando y debía averiguarlo, se espero un buen rato a que comentaran otra cosa pero media hora se habían agarrado llorando por lo cual no soporto mas, dejo el frasco de mantequilla de maní suave en la mesa y subió a la habitación de su pareja para descansar otro rato pero su mente no dejaba de pensar ¿Qué estaba ocultando la familia Wright?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Aquí**** Sentimental Melody presentándose ante los lectores *se oculta detrás de Spencer* eh aquí uno de los personajes principales de la historia mientras el les explica yo me ocultare de Billy**

**Billy: Tu no te escaparas, !vuelve¡**

**Yo: Jamas *salgo corriendo siendo perseguida por Billy***

**Spencer: Bueno mientras el par de niños se persiguen explicare esto en 3 persona, Spencer se ah encontrado enfermo durante semanas lo que a su novio fantasmal le empieza a preocupar pero empieza a sospechar cuando la familia Wright empieza a entristecer lo que ah Billy lo dejo curioso e se pondrá a investigar pero no sabe que no esta listo para la respuesta... Eso es todo disfruten la lectura**


	2. Cuenta regresiva

**¿Por que actualizo el mismo día que subí este Fic? se los ****diré, ahora que lo pienso quiero que esta historia termine el mismo día que mi otra historia o para hacerlo mas claro que lleven el mismo nivel de capítulos así no me molesto de que luego no vaya a poder hacerlo, sin mas distracciones disfruten la historia~**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

1° día de la semana después de tanto había vuelto, la pequeña alarma de la mesita de noche anunciaba las 6:00am un horario en la que la mayoría de la gente prefería dormir Spencer era una de ellas pero no ese día…

Estaba tosiendo incontrolablemente e trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Billy quien aun descansaba sacando uno que otro ronquido suave. De sus manos escurrían algo de sangre que sacaba a la hora de toser se empezaba a sentir débil pero no debía dejarse vencer contra la enfermedad él podía ganar contra ella.

** -¿S-Spencer?-** llamaba el fantasma con voz delicada y adormilada pues apenas despertaba por la tos del otro

** -Billy debo ir al baño tu vuelve a descansar-** decía el castaño aun cubriéndose la boca con las manos dirigiéndose al baño

El fantasma se levanto bostezando y tallándose el ojo izquierdo volteando a ver el lado donde dormía su pareja viendo una pequeña mancha entre las sabanas eso era ¿sangre? No, no de seguro estaba dormido si eso debía ser pero ¿Cómo podía verse tan real? A Billy le empezó a preocupar eso estaba empeorando estaba comenzando a sangrar pero no sabía qué era lo que causaba eso. Vio al castaño entrar a la habitación y tomar lugar en la cama para sentarse y pensar un poco.

** -Hey ¿estás bien?-** dijo en tono preocupado

** -Si lo estoy solo que un poco encerrado en este lugar ¿Vamos al cine a ver una película?-** decía animado con un toque de ternura

Se pudo haber negado pero el chico aun siendo mayor tenía esa ternura que le encantaba **–Bien….-** dijo aceptando la invitación para después recibir un beso profundo el otro

Spencer estaba contento no recuerda bien la última vez que fue al cine con el ex-cantante a pasarla un rato pero siempre se informaba de las películas nuevas mas las de terror y había una que le llamo la atención ¡De zombies y fantasmas! Sabía que a su novio no le agradaba la idea de esas películas pero en verdad quería verla

**-¿Podemos ir a ver la nueva película de terror?-** decía con cara suplicante e adorable como si fuera un niño recibiendo un dulce

**-E-este solo porque te puedes asustar y necesitas a alguien fuerte que te cuide-** su ego hablo primero antes que nada

**-Oyes Billy ¿eso que hay atrás no es una araña?-** evitaba reír para que le creyera

El fantasma había caído en la trampa pues se asusto al escuchar esa palabra que se aferro al torso del castaño para no ver aquel animal que no estaba ahí solo había sido una mentira de la cual ni estaba enterado.

**-Jajaja de viste ver tu cara no hay nada, el Gran Billy Joe Cobra asustado por una araña-** decía entre pequeñas risas dolorosas

**-Eres malo-** decía con un leve puchero para recibir otro beso del mayor

**-Si lo fuera nunca te besaría pero eso es una condena muy bien pagada-** decía profundizando el beso para luego separarse a falta de oxigeno

No sabía cómo pero siempre terminaba sonriendo como embobado cuando lo besaba su novio el cual la inocencia lo había dejado desde la primera vez que bueno…hicieron eso desde ahí el otro puede entender al fantasma cuando llega hablar en segundo sentido a propósito. Veía como el castaño se vestía de la cintura para arriba desasiéndose de la ropa sucia lamentablemente para él no podía ser de cuerpo completo; mientras el otro seguía cambiándose Billy pensaba un poco lo de la mañana.

**-Listo, vámonos al cine-** dijo contento saliendo de su habitación

**-Cambiando de tema-** dijo flotando delante de él **– ¿Te cortaste con algo?-**

** -No ¿Por qué preguntas?-**

**-Por nada, ya ves que pasa cuando como de mantequilla de maní caduca-** decía remarcándose que estaba loco

**-Oh bien creo, y no te preocupes así ya estabas-** reía en bajo un poco dudoso por la pregunta del otro

Es así como fantasma y hombre hablaban mientras bajaban las escaleras para salir algo que a Spencer le parecía una tortura, sentía sus pies quebrarse pero no se dejaría vencer debía demostrar que estaba mejorando aunque sea un poco por lo cual soporto la pesadez que el dolor provocaba. Cuando finalmente salieron de la casa soltó un suspiro que se llevo su pesadez había logrado salir de su casa después de 4 semanas enteras de estar ahí encerrado para su seguridad aunque no entendía muy bien eso, el aire le resoplaba la cara dándole un gusto placentero de volver a sentir el aire fresco aunque en ese instante empezó a volver a toser y sintió el sabor a sangre pasar por su garganta por lo cual se contuvo para no llamar la atención.

Mientras tanto Billy seguía pensando en la mancha de sangre y a la referencia de los 7 días aun no se le olvidaba la conversación ajena de ayer en la noche la cual escucho al menos lo poco de lo que habían hablado, estaba relacionando las cosas y por un instinto que no creía nada bueno aseguraba que se trataba de Spencer pero ¿Qué pasaría en el ultimo día? ¿Para que era la nota de 7 días? Sabía ahora que el último día de la semana seria la graduación de Spencer o eso había escuchado cuando el otro balbuceaba dormido.

** -Mira llegamos-** decía Spencer cortando el silencio mientras se limpiaba la sangre con el brazo para ocultarla

**-Eh ¿Qué?-** otra vez despertaba de sus pensamientos **–Si ya veo ¿seguro que quieres ver una película de terror?-** decía un poco nervioso

** -Oh vamos estás hablando conmigo ¡Claro que quiero ver una! De seguro un par de sustos me animarían el día-** decía emocionado caminando hacia allá

**-Viejo ¿Qué horas son? Digo no es que terminamos llegando temprano-** decía el fantasma poniéndose a flotar arriba de el

Spencer se fijo en su celular -**7:45am a estas horas el cine está abierto-**

**-Tsk-** dijo molesto porque si terminarían viendo la película **–Bien serian dos entradas-**

** -Billy no te pueden ver, o ¿la segunda es para tu ego?-** decía divertido.

Es así como Spencer pago su entrada ingresando al cine junto con Billy que con su mente ponía a levitar un par de refrescos y palomitas jumbo a la sala donde estarían pero solo vio a las personas correr por ello algo que ambos les dio risa. Spencer atrapo la comida junto con las bebidas para entrar a la sala al parecer había fanáticos de esas películas y unas cuantas parejas que querían asustar a su novia para que las abrazara. Estaba seguro que él era de las dos.

La película tenía una trama demasiado terrorífica ya que Billy se había aferrado al otro como si lo fuera a perder pero un de repente de la nada Spencer estaba dormido y muy profundamente dormido lo bueno es que no hacia ronquidos así no lo sacaban de la sala. Billy trataba de despertarlo pero eso sería imposible el otro no reaccionaba con nada ni siquiera con el refresco que termino echándole encima, de su boca empezaba a escurrir un liquido rojo que si pudo comparar aun con poca luz era sangre como el de la mañana

**-¡Ayuda!-** gritaba Billy flotando hacia arriba pero nadie parecía prestarle atención **-¿Qué no escuchan?-** decía molesto hasta que se acordó que era así nadie lo veía ni escuchaba por el ruido de la película

Puso su mente a trabajar llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacer eso, jalaba la chaqueta de un hombre mayor para que volteara a ver el menor; los primeros intentos fueron un fracaso pues el hombre lo ignoraba pero después de la 5 vez logro hacer que volteara a donde estaba Spencer aun dormido y escurriendo sangre por su boca. Se escucho solo el grito de este que interrumpió la película pues el gerente había entrado haber que sucedía hasta que vio al castaño en esa condiciones, llamo rápidamente a urgencias en su rostro lucia preocupación, la gente que alcanzaba a ver esperaba que el hombre estuviera mejor pues lucia dormido pero realmente estaba inconsciente y al parecer con un sangrado interno.

** -. -. -. -. -. -.-EN EL HOSPITAL. -. -. -. -. -. -**

Bip, bip, bip se escuchaba ese infernal ruido cada segundo, sentía que era su alarma pero cuando intento apagarla se daba cuenta que no estaba en teoría ni siquiera la mesita de noche por lo cual supuso que no estaba en su casa, no recordaba mucho solo que habían ido a ver una película de terror después de eso todo se había vuelto oscuro. Solo escuchaba susurros no sabía si es porque estaban hablando así de bajo o estaba aturdido no podía abrir los ojos los sentía pesados pero sabía que estaba despierto.

Billy estaba flotando cerca de ahí no quería entrar a la habitación del hospital donde estaba el chico, había escuchado a los doctores que llamarían a la familia de Spencer para informales que estaban en ese lugar, ahora mismo parecía estar en modo vibrador andante era un manojo de nervios cuando volvió a escuchar un platica ajena esta vez del doctor quien había revisado al chico, este parecía hablar por teléfono seguramente con los padres

** -No creo que esto sea normal, se está desgastando más rápido de lo que pensaba…no sé si llegue a los 7 días-**

El fantasma aun no entendía bien a lo que se referían, se hizo un silencio largo hasta que el médico volvió hablar

** -Deben dejarlo ir, no queda de otra. Si llega para el séptimo día tendrán que despedirse pero de una vez vayan haciéndolo-**

¿Spencer se iba a mudar para el domingo? ¿Por qué sus padres no se lo habían dicho? De seguro era una sorpresa para él. Tal vez le habían conseguido una casa nueva donde pueda hacer sus nuevas películas, ya no volvió a escuchar mas conversación por lo cual dio terminado que no podría escuchar, aun seguía flotando de un lado para el otro hasta que al fin se animo a entrar a la habitación

**-Spen ¿Estás bien?-** decía preocupado

**-B-Billy lo estoy tranquilo ¿Dónde estamos-** en su voz se notaba cansada como si no hubiera dormido nada

**-En el hospital. Haz estado dormido durante 5 horas ¿Qué está pasando?-** estaba a punto de llorar estaba asustado

**-No lo sé, solo tengo sueño demasiado**- decía bostezando dejándose acurrucar por el molesto sonido

**-No te duermas por favor necesito escuchar tu voz para calmarme-** se aferraba al otro dejando caer sus lagrimas sin ectoplasma ya que sabia controlar eso al menos

**-Bien seguiré despierto, solo por ti-** dijo dando una leve sonrisa y abriendo los ojos con dificultad

Es así que los dos estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, sabía muy bien acerca de los gustos del fantasma mas cuando hablaban sobre él, aun tenia sueño pero no dormiría se lo había prometido a su novio fantasma. Después de un rato vio su familia entrar preocupados por la condición del chico, se aferraron a él llorando un poco se habían asustado bastante casi se podía sentir el temblor de cada uno al abrazarlo

**-Hijo estábamos tan asustados-** decía la mujer dándole besos casi por toda la cara

**-Mama deja de exagerar estoy bien-** decía en bajo dejándose besuquear

**-Usted es un tonto completo Spencer** deci **-** do enojado **cuñada Casi de un ataque al corazón**

**-Yo también te quiero Jessica-** decía sonriéndole

**-Spencer tendrás que pasar el resto del día en el hospital pero te aremos compañía-** dijo su padre animándolo

El castaño asintió hasta que vio al doctor llamando a la familia Wright quienes salieron para hablar con él, Billy hubiera salido pero el otro no quiso que lo dejara solo por lo cual se quedo con el aunque su mente se volvió a invadir la misma pregunta de ayer ¿Qué ocultaba la familia Wright? Esto era un misterio que debía descubrir cueste lo que cueste.

El resto del día fue bastante aburrido odiaba los hospitales y mas por que le daban terror las horas se pasaron bastante rápido hasta hacer que la noche cayera y Spencer durmiera, suspiro un poco era algo temprano para dormir apenas eran las 7:00 pm pero ignoro eso, se acostó en el pecho de su novio para dormir y antes de cerrar los ojos para descansar dijo en un leve susurro: "Te amo Spencer ¿Sin ti, quien seria yo?"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Tengo unas ganas enormes de decirles que pasara al final pero me aguanto como buena niña que soy**


	3. Pésimo día

Abría los ojos despacio para encontrarse solo en la habitación, aun seguía costado y al parecer acobijado pero ¿Dónde estaba el castaño? Se levanto lo más rápido que pudo al parecer todas las maquinas habían sido desconectadas y bien acomodadas y las cosas de su novio no estaban simplemente lo único desordenado era la cama donde había dormido. No pudo evitar preocuparse bastante se estaba poniendo demasiado nervioso a la vez preocupado, estaba a punto de salir del cuarto hasta que vio como abrían la puerta; era Spencer quien portaba un traje formal y unos lentes negros tal y como vestía cuando nadie lo veía.

** -Billy al fin despiertas, ya podemos ir a casa-** dijo amablemente sonriéndole

**-¡Tu!-** decía flotando hacia el tomándole por el cuello de la camisa **-¿¡Como se te ocurre dejarme solo!?-**

Spencer simplemente lo retiro un poco para abrazarlo y ponerlo contra su pecho para calmarlo **–Si te hace sentir mejor, lo siento. Simplemente no quería arruinarte tu sueño-**

Odiaba cuando él hacia eso, no podía enojarse tanto tiempo con él; soltó un suspiro molesto poniéndose de tono purpura aun sin mirarlo a la cara era más que evidente que en su rostro se había formado un rubor muy notorio que era el significado que se le había pasado totalmente el enojo, lo miro de reojo solo veía como el otro le dio una leve sonrisa para después desordenarle el cabello.

** -Después me reclamas, vayamos a casa. Los doctores ya me dieron de alta me encuentro mejor-**

**-¿Cómo se que no me estas mintiendo?-**

**-Te lo demuestro-** tocio levemente contra su mano mostrando que no había manchas de sangre ni pesadez al moverse **-¿Nos vamos?-**

** -Bien-** dijo simplemente aferrándose a el mientras el otro se iba con su familia

Es así como abandonaron el hospital, estaban en el coche y ninguno se daba la palabra, toda la familia sabia que pasaba con Spencer hasta el mismo lo sabía pero no quería comentárselo al ex-cantante. No quería ponerlo triste además debía encontrar una forma delicada de decirlo, sus pensamientos fue interrumpido por un mensaje de texto de Billy el ya sabía que mientras hubiera mucha gente le enviara mensajes en vez de hablar.

**-"Oyes es raro que tu familia este tan callada viejo, ¿no crees que ocultan algo?"-**

**-"No lo creo, son pésimos para ello. Oyes ¿y si volvemos a intentar salir?"-**

**- "Nos comprometemos a que este tiempo dedicado a la nada de malo?" -** cara do en la desesperación Lucia

**- "Lo juro" -**

Fueron los únicos mensajes de texto que se enviaron antes de que llegaran a su casa, al parecer todo mundo estaba decidido no hablarse. Para el castaño no era una incomodidad apenas le llegaba a interesar al igual que ellos, estaba pensativo seguramente sus padres y su hermana no sabían que él estaba consciente de las cosas que le pasaban hasta los días que faltaban para el fin. Bajo del auto soltando un leve suspiro.

**-Voy a dar una vuelta, estaré bien lo prometo-**

Antes de que alguien le reclamara el chico empezó a caminar dirección contraria a la de la familia ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir a Billy? No quería preocuparlo ni siquiera que se deprimiera por él, vio como el fantasma flotaba a su lado mirándolo severamente como si estuviera enojado pero sabía muy bien que era mas de preocupación no era tan cortante como ahora. Lo miro de reojo regalándole una sonrisa sincera, ya cuando estuvieron más retirados y al parecer no había nadie se animaron hablar entre ellos.

** -Spen desde que salimos del hospital has estado bastante serio ¿Estás bien?-**

**-Billy quiero que me hagas un favor**- su voz salía sin vida alguna como si fueran sus últimas palabras

** -¿Qué quieres que haga? Aceptare-**

**-No vayas a mi graduación, no quiero verte ahí. Ese día ni siquiera se te ocurra verme-** salía mas como una orden que petición

No hubo ninguna palabra de parte de ambos, Spencer solo seguía en silencio caminando con la mirada agachada en verdad lo amaba tanto que no quería que sufriera cuando él se fuera no sabía si acabaría como él o simplemente si pudiera cruzar al otro lado. Sus lagrimas amenazaban salir pero no caían podía controlarlas por ahora. En cambio el fantasma lloraba un poco y en silencio hasta que se paro frente a él mirándolo fijamente haciendo que conectaran los dos su mirada.

** -¿Estas bromeando? Dime que estás jugando, que es una pésima broma-**

**-Tienes razón es una broma, solo jugaba contigo…-dijo dolorosamente como si ya estuviera muriéndose –Todos estos años pensé que te amaba pero me equivoque, lo siento Billy pero ya no quiero volverte a ver-** dijo fríamente siguiendo caminando

** -P-pero en la mañana me tratabas como antes, me mostrabas que me querías-** se estaba quedando sin excusas para continuar estaba perdiendo algo que nunca le había pasado o eso quería creer

**-No sabía cómo decirte que terminamos, así que da por hecho esto…solo quiero que seamos amigos como antes-** dijo avanzando más rápido **–perdón por mentirte tanto tiempo-**

**-¡Apenas se te ocurre decírmelo!-** grito tan fuerte como podía, sentía más lagrimas caer pero lo ignoraba

**-Billy…no quiero volverte a ver-**

El silencio se volvió la única compañía de ambos, Billy estaba totalmente quieto dejando caer sus lágrimas mientras veía a Spencer seguir caminando sin mirar atrás. Finalmente lo perdió de vista, empezaba a sentir como si algo lo atravesara en el pecho justamente en el corazón como para matarlo al instante lástima que ya se le habían adelantado; apretó los puños intentando soportar el dolor eso era peor que haber muerto. Salió flotando lo más rápido que pudo a su antigua mansión le cumpliría el favor del otro: ¡No lo volvería a ver nunca más!.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Una hora después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Había rejuntado cualquier cosa que le perteneciera, aun cuando fuera insignificante no quería que Spencer lo volviera a ver lo único que faltaba era ese collar suyo, también recuerda el reloj y el cinturón pero de eso se encargaría después. Cargo todas sus cosas retirándose por el elevador, cuando llego abajo tuve la suerte de encontrarse con su ex pareja quien también iba a subir por el elevador.

** -Que ha…..-** el castaño no pudo ni acabar la oración pues el otro lo había rodeado

Un sonido de un portazo se escucho por toda la casa eso significaba que Billy se había ido y con sus cosas, Spencer se quedo ahí parado cuando hablaba de no verlo no lo decía tan enserio pero no detendría a Billy no tenía una excusa para ello además eso estaba bien se evitaba que lo viera sufrir. Un dolor punzante empezó a recorrerle un poco en el pecho este solo se apretó en el sitio para ignorarlo "puedo llegar hasta el ultimo día" trataba de animarse mientras accedía al elevador. Cada vez lo sentía más intenso hasta que desapareció, según lo que recordaba de lo que el médico le había dicho era que esas eran como alarmas del avance de la enfermedad si llegaba a sentir la 3 moriría en ese instante. Al parecer eso era de heredacion y faltaban 2 alarmas y apenas era martes faltaba demasiado para el domingo. Cuando pudo salir del elevador se dirigió a su cuarto y nunca se lo había imaginado tan vació...

Cualquier cosa que le hubiera pertenecido a Billy no estaba, parecía como si apenas se mudara pues la habitación por poco y se quedaba vacía, daba una repasada a todo ¡Nada! No había dejado absolutamente nada de lo que le hubiera pertenecido excepto su collar, claro está que este siempre lo lleva puesto pareciera que es parte de el. Se tiro en su cama sin ánimo alguno, dejo caer unas leves lágrimas en su almohada

**-Perdón por no decirte nada, es mejor para ti. No quiero que sufras por mi-** se quedo callado unos segundos antes de soltar lo que tenia dentro de su garganta **–Billy simplemente te amo, haría cualquier cosa por ti e te mentiría solo por tu bien-**

Sabía que hablarle al aire o la almohada no le ayudaría de mucho pero al menos así se podía desahogar o eso quería creer pues solo le sucedía todo lo contrario. Su mente no olvidaba al ex-cantante de ego enorme, su mejor amigo, su hermano, su primo pero lo más importante ¡Su primer amor! Estaba fatal eso le dolía mas que la enfermedad, solo atino darse la vuelta en la cama para terminar viendo el techo fijamente. No podía lamentarse ahora sabía que era para el bien del otro aunque en su mente una pregunta se llegaba apreciar ¿A dónde iría su fantasma?

-.-.-.-.-.-Mientras tanto en la casa de Shanilla-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba comiendo una ensalada con música relajante, le alegraba tanto tener su propia casa donde poder estar sola con ella misma. Escucho un golpeteo en su puerta por lo cual se paro para ver quién era, su sorpresa fue tanta al ver al fantasma con ojos llorosos y sus cosas en mano las cuales soltó para poder abrazar la chica la cual no salía de su asombro.

**-Billy ¿Qué pasa? ¿No se supone que debes estar con Spencer?-**

**-El ya no quiere verme-** decía entre sollozos **-me corto esta tarde-** no podía evitar llorar

**-Ven, pasa y cuéntame todo pero deja de llorar-** decía en un tono calmante,ella se había dedicado mucho ayudar a sus amigos y esta no sería la excepción

Es así como pasaron las horas para los dos chicos, cada quien en diferente posición. Uno siendo apoyado por la amiga de su ex novio y el otro solitario por el simple hecho de que no quería contar su secreto, pero una cosa tenían en común no podían olvidarse era algo que les era imposible en verdad se amaban aun cuando Spencer hubiera dicho que no pero no se arrepentiría quería que Billy no sufriera por su partida no podía darse la idea aunque no esperaba verlo tan desbastado ¿En verdad había hecho lo correcto? Su dolor aumento casi como una amenaza pero no era parecida a las alarmas que debía sufrir sino un dolor diferente que lo hacía sentirse como si ya se estuviera muriendo en verdad ¿Había hecho lo correcto ocultándole la verdad?

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Spencer: ¿Pero que carajo...? ¿¡Por que escribiste eso?!**

**Por que así se atrae a la gente, Spencer ¿estas enojado?**

**Spencer: *respirando agitadamente* Tienes suerte de que sea pacifista**

**owoU tu calmado eres quien sabe como acaba esto**

**Spencer: desgraciadamente si**

**Nos vemos al siguiente capitulo si es que vivo para ello**


	4. Ultimo vídeo, ultimo intento

Dos días enteros desde que no ah visto el fantasma rondar por la casa menos por su habitación, no había dormido esos días no podía, sus ganas de comer, sonreír, salir su vida se había ido junto con Billy no esperaba que el fantasma terminara siendo su todo. Acostado en su cama aun intentando conciliar el sueño pero era en vano, en sus ojos se notaba cansancio a la vez tristeza por lo cual se levanto tomando su computadora para finalmente terminar sentándose en un sillón y viendo sus vídeos privados.

** -Recuerdo ese día, vaya cuanto tiempo hemos pasado-** dijo para sí mismo sonriendo con pesadez estaba a punto de llorar

Sus vídeos privados consistía en muchos momentos que llego a pasar con su novio fantasma aun antes de esa relación que cambio su vida para bien, no podía creerlo en verdad era al único que amaba "Soy un estúpido Billy, te amo lo juro por mi vida….pero ¿Qué pasa si al final no estamos juntos? ¿Qué tal si la muerte gana esta vez?" pensó unos instantes dejando caer sus lagrimas no quería dejar las cosas así debía decirle al fantasma lo que pasaba, lo que sucedería porque quería que lo dejara de ver. Se quedo callado, llorando en silencio unos minutos hasta que se le ocurrió una idea: ¡UN VÍDEO!.

No como todos los demás de terror sino uno con disculpas, en donde demostrara lo que en verdad sentía lo tenía que hacer. Se puso manos a la obra editando las imágenes poniendo una que otra canción del famoso "Billy Joe Cobra" tenía pensado dejar un mensaje al final de todo ello pero debía pensar que debería decirle.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con billy-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El fantasma estaba deprimido se le podía notar a kilómetros de distancia, hacia ruidos molestos para matar el silencio aunque no era su intención hospedarse con la amiga de Spencer pero era la única opción que tenia, no sabía ni siquiera el día en el que estaba los segundos se le hacían eternos para colmo. Vio como la chica entraba a la habitación sentándose en la cama haciéndole un poco de compañía, debía admitir que había madurado bastante en diferentes aspectos por lo cual sentía que era la indicada para ayudarlo.

**-¿Cómo te has sentido Billy?-** pregunto cariñosamente la chica **–Has estado dos días encerrado aquí-**

**-¿Apenas dos días? Siento como si fuera una eternidad- **decía triste no tenia voluntad de continuar hablando

** -Ya veo, iré a comprar unas cosas ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?-**

**-Mantequilla de maní suave, por favor quiero estar solo-**

Es así como había dejado a la chica sin habla, sabía que Shanilla no trataba de empeorar las cosas pero así se sentía ¿¡Que culpa tenía el!? No estaba preparado para seguir adelante, solo o con apoyo se sentía mucho peor que los primeros días de ser un fantasma, debía haber algo para el dolor pero no lo único que lo confortaba pero al igual lo hacía sufrir era el castaño quien era su único amor, el amor prohibido mas encantador de la historia: P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O esa era una de las palabras que podría utilizar para describir el chico aun siendo rechazado por el "Amor x tortura" debía admitir que si siguiera vivo sería un buen tema que cantar.

** -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En la calle-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Shanilla caminaba tranquilamente distraída con un pequeño cuaderno donde hacia los apuntes de todo lo que le había contado Billy, quedaría perfecto para una historia de suspenso debía admitirlo ellos dos juntos eran un complemento perfecto aun cuando antes le había costado procesar la idea, todo lo que pensaba fue interrumpido por un choque con alguien por lo cual casi cae pero la sostuvieron antes de que eso pasara.

** -Lo siento, debo fijarme por donde voy espera ¿Shanilla?-** pregunto un castaño devolviéndole su equilibrio

-**¿Spencer? ¿Qué haces por aquí?-** decía más curiosa que el otro **– ¿No estabas enfermo?-**

** -Aun lo estoy, pero ahora peor simplemente en punto terminal…ya se está acercando mi hora-**

Los dos se quedaron callados ambos sabían la situación a la perfección pues hablaban cuando en verdad necesitaban un buen oído y un abrazo por si era necesario, Spencer suspiro calmado acercándose a ella mostrándole una pequeña memoria azul con la palabra "Ectofeature".

**-¿Y esto? No entiendo muy bien para qué es-**

**-Es un vídeo para Billy pero ya que no creo que se anime a verme donde quiera que este, por favor si lo vez dáselo-** se lo entrego como si fuera lo más importante del mundo.

**-Está bien, lo prometo-**

Es así como se pasaron de largo cada quien caminando aun diferente destino, la chica llego hacia donde sus compras estaban completas, hasta un frasco de mantequilla de maní suave como le había solicitado el fantasma. Aun no se le olvidaba la petición del castaño por lo cual se apresuro con todo lo que tenia saliendo de la tienda y dirigiéndose lo más rápido a su casa.

Una media hora después había llegado finalmente viendo a Billy desplomarse por el sillón que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su amiga ya estaba ahí, hasta que vio mantequilla de maní suave ponerse frente a el con una pequeña memoria amarrada con un listón azul al frasco para luego terminar hasta con una computadora en aquella mesa.

**-¿Y esto?-** dijo sin ánimos algunos mientras veía a la chica subir a su habitación

**-Un pequeño regalo de un fan, será mejor que lo veas-** dijo dándole una sonrisa

Billy se quedo con duda pues cuando volteo ella ya no estaba por lo cual suspiro desamarrando la memoria conectándola con la computadora, mientras tanto abría el frasco y en menos de unos minutos se lo había acabado por fin dándole "play" al vídeo para saber de qué se trataba.

**-Billy si ves esto, quisiera decirte primero lo que siento: Te amo más que a nadie en esta vida, tú has sido mi amor más loco al igual que verdadero, en verdad lo siento espero que veas este vídeo que me ah costado hacerte aparecer…**-en ese momento hubo un silencio en el vídeo **–Esto trata de ti y de mi por siempre-**.

El fantasma se quedo callado con lagrimas en los ojos, veía ante el todos los momentos que ah pasado con el castaño todo lo que había sucedido en esos años, su música sonaba en el vídeo las de amor mayormente (excluyendo la que tenia poder sobre las personas) pues el castaño se estaba expresando de la mejor manera que podía, el vídeo no duraba tanto por lo cual de un de repente se puso negro cambian la música a una triste cuando solo se escucho la voz de Spencer en ese vídeo pero nada se veía.

**-Tengo un secreto, el secreto de la familia Wright no quería decírtelo para no hacerte sufrir pero ya no puedo ocultarlo mas-** se hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar**-Estoy muriendo lentamente, mi corazón se parara en mi graduación. Moriré Billy estaré muerto; no sé que haya pasado para que esto haya sucedido pero estoy muriendo, me queda poco tiempo de vida no quería que lo supieras-**.

...

**-Ahora sabes el secreto de la familia Wright y antes de que acabe este vídeo solo quiero decirte: Gracias por amarme tanto como yo lo eh hecho-**

Fin del vídeo, ni más ni menos. Billy estaba paralizado sin nada que decir ni lagrimas que derramar su vida se había detenido al instante. Ahora pagaba el precio por descubrir la verdad tal vez tenía razón el otro por no decirle, no estaba preparado por descubrir aquel secreto.

Cuando reacciono empezó a llorar bastante abrazando la computadora evitando mojarla, estaba devastado no sabía lo que estaba pasando ¿Ahora qué hacia? No quería estar solo de nuevo, no quería perderlo. Empezó a flotar y escapo de ahí lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la Mansión Cobra. Debía ver a Spencer no le importaba si el otro no lo perdonara o lo ignorara era urgente tenerlo entre sus brazos y jamás dejarlo escapar.

Cuando llego a la mansión se dirigió a la habitación del castaño del cual no podía ver nada hasta que sintió un cálido abrazo con unas cuantas lagrimas cayendo sobre el.

** -No te vayas otra vez, te amo Baruch Cohen- **le dijo en un susurro

**-Sabes que odio ese nombre Spen- **hablo con la misma fuerza que el otro **–Yo te amo mas-**

Ninguno menciono nada mas pues se habían terminado besando con profundidad sin soltarse del abrazo hasta caer inconscientemente en uno de los sillones que tenia Spencer en el cuarto, en esa parte se encontraba una pequeña lámpara de lava que iluminaba levemente esa parte de un color azul oscuro, Spen empezó a jugar con el chico dándole suaves besos en el cuello.

**-N-no creo que deberíamos h-hacer e-esto–**a quien engañaba extrañaba hacerlo

** -Lose pero quiero que olvidemos esto y si es necesario tendré que darte una noche única- **

Los besos, caricias, sentimiento aumentaba cada vez más en aquella habitación mientras la pareja terminaba "acomodándose" en aquel sillón cada quien explorando el cuerpo del otro, no recordaban la última vez que estuvieron así pero no lo querían desaprovechar tal vez ese sería su último intento de volver al pasado e fingir que todo eso solo era un mal sueño.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Quiero pedir una disculpa ayer trate de subir un capitulo y no pude tal vez por que la pagina no deja subir nada en viernes santo e yo no estaba enterada xD en fin creo que no se si subir el final original por que terminaría muerta gracias a ustedes o seria la chica que llega también a deprimir por aquí...bueno vayámonos por la segunda eh a deprimir gente.**

**Billy: ¬¬* al menos podrías tener así enemigos**

**Billy aléjate del teclado e deja de leer antes de que te deprimas mas**


	5. A falta de tiempo los recuerdos vuelven

La mañana más tranquila de todas, el sol ya estaba posicionado haciendo que iluminara algo la habitación, 12:00am o eso marcaba el pequeño reloj-alarma que estaba en la mesita de noche. Los dos chicos al menos antes de caer dormidos ante Morfeo se habían quedado en ropa interior hasta que el aire que logro colarse por la habitación empezó acariciarlos para que se levantaran

**-Billy, despierta ya es de día-** decía el castaño en tono dormido y bostezando

**-Cinco minutos más viejo, quiero seguir durmiendo-**

**-Vamos deja de ser flojo y despierta-** lo movía para que el otro despertara

**-Bien, bien-** decía de mala gana para terminar acomodándose en el pecho del otro **–estaré despierto pero no quiero salir hoy-**

**-Bien, nos quedaremos aquí-** lo abrazaba mientras le acariciaba el cabello

Billy se recostó en el suspirando hasta que una risita risueña apareció en el ambiente llamando la atención del otro pues no entendía, hasta que el fantasma hablo con delicadeza

**-¿Recuerdas el primer beso que nos dimos?– **decía con una sonrisa picara

Spencer se sonrojo un poco mirándolo fijamente para regalarle una sonrisa dulce haciendo que el fantasma se sonrojara

**-Como olvidarlo, me lo robaste aunque para calmarme me habías dicho que no era un beso-** dijo besándolo un poco para luego estirarse

**-Ahora tú eres quien me roba los besos-** dijo con un puchero tierno

**-Y tu robas mis noches, que no se te olvide-** le dijo en un tono pícaro

El fantasma simplemente se sonrojo fulminando a Spencer con la mirada, odiaba cuando el chico lo dominaba no era como hace unos años que le podía jugar bromas para fastidiarlo y mas con esos asuntos pero ahora que había crecido era al revés ahora él era quien terminaba terriblemente sonrojado y para colmo se le podría considerar casi violado si es que no aceptara

**-Me gustaba más tu inocencia, debía que habérmela gastado toda-** dijo dando un gruñido leve

**-¿Mi inocencia? Te ponías celoso que tuviera bastante, ¿recuerdas cuando volvió Bobby e me beso? Te habías puesto tan celoso de que no digiera nada-** se echo a reír un poco al ver enojado al fantasma

**-Ese chico era un maniático estúpido al cual se le ocurrió besar a MI chico-** se cruzo de brazos enojado hasta que sintió los brazos del otro para calmarlo **–al menos lo hice pagar-**

**-No creo que congelarlo fuera una buena forma de arreglar las cosas-**

-**El se lo busco ¿Por qué todo mundo te quiere quitar de mi protección? Recuerdo ese estúpido videojuego que quería robarte para que fueras su jugador por siempre-** aun tenía su leve puchero en el rostro pero se desvaneció cuando sintió un pequeño beso en la mejilla

**-Eres un quejumbroso Baruch, pero no te quejes del pasado hay cosas que no deberíamos olvidar-**

El castaño tenía razón y lo sabía por lo cual cerró los ojos dejándose caer en el cuerpo del otro soltando un leve respiro dando la victoria a Spencer no tenía otra cosa con la cual defenderse tanto que no se había dado cuenta que el otro lo había llamado por su nombre real. Lo miro a los ojos fijamente sintiendo como la mirada era respondida ese silencio hubiera continuado si la boca del fantasma no tuviera mente propia

**-¿Aun quieres que no vaya a tu graduación?-**

**-…Hazlo, quiero que seas al último antes de partir porque si me voy por siempre quiero que seas mi único recuerdo-**

**-Pero si te quedas ¿Cómo se que no me olvidaras?-**

**-No podría olvidar a la persona que me enseño a vivir-**

Que ironía, alguien que ya estaba muerto le había enseñado a alguien a vivir pero así eran las cosas. Habían aprendido de uno de los otros durante bastante tiempo que se habían acostumbrado hacer cosas que al otro le gustaba, un ejemplo fue que Billy aprendió un poco más a jugar videojuegos mientras Spencer aprendió a tocar la guitarra del ex-cantante claro que con demasiado esfuerzo para no sonar horrendo como las primeras veces.

Ambos chicos estaban levemente distraídos recordando los viejos tiempos, todo lo que habían vivido, lo que llegaron a pasar o simplemente fechas importantes para ello. El fantasma volvió a mirarlo ahora su rostro mostraba algo de disgusto pues no quería apostar a un final feliz no de todo

**-Spencer, prometo que si no me recuerdas haré todo lo posible para que solo seas mío-** estaba decidido a cumplirlo

**-Creo que será fácil reconocer tu ego-** le sonrió con un poco de burla

**-Esto es serio-** dijo cruzándose de brazos **–podrías irte a otro lugar, tienes tu vida completada-**

**-No del todo-** lo corrigió **–Vamos Billy, no me podría ir sin ti eres parte de mi vida-**

**-¿Cómo se que no me mientes?-** dijo aun molesto

**-Oh vaya, ¿será por que salgo contigo a pesar de que eres un fantasma? O la razón de que eres el único con quien eh salido más de 8 años y aun lo amo-** seriedad en esas situaciones era lo que le sobraba

Debía admitir que dudo un poco, pero dejo calmarse intentando dejar de pensar en ello, su rostro tenía un tono azul a causa de un sonrojo. Sintió unos labios calientes cerca de sus labios haciendo que cualquier enojo que tuviera se le olvidara. Tomo bastante aire antes de ver al castaño y plantarle un beso apasionado que hubiera durado mas si sus estómagos no hubieran interrumpido pues bien a esa hora estaban acostumbrados a comer.

**-Bajemos a desayunar-** decía el peli café parándose

**-Mejor desayunemos y comamos un aperitivo de más, me muero de hambre-**

**-Déjame adivinar, un aperitivo que tenga que ver con la mantequilla de maní-**

**-No se te olvide que debe ser suave-**

**-Claro que no se me olvida, siempre me lo recuerdas-** bajo por el ascensor junto al fantasma **–tienes suerte de que me terminara enviciando a ello-**

**-La mantequilla de maní suave es de dioses broamigo- **aun cuando fueran pareja tenía la costumbre de decirle así

-**Lo que digas Baruch~-** lo molestaba un poco diciéndole de esa forma

La cocina como siempre termino siendo un desastre gracias a Billy a quien se le había ocurrido esculcar cualquier lugar en busca de golosinas que para su desgracia no hallo obligando a que su novio le preparara algo dulce junto con pan tostado bañados en aquella cosa que amaba en ese vida, aquella mantequilla la cual le era costumbre comerla sin quejas junto al otro. Cuando la cocina al menos pareció estar en orden con algunos detalles de desastre se dignaron a desayunar tarde como les era de costumbre

**-Aun me pregunto cómo es que de tantos desastres que eh limpiado tuyos siempre son difíciles de deshacer aun después de tanto-**

**-Practica, no por eso eh vivido una buena vida-** almorzaba su pan tostado con mantequilla de maní

**-Eres un tonto, al que por milagro amo-**

**-Eso era de esperarse todo mundo me ama-** rió en bajo por ello **–también te amo Spen-**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno si subí este capitulo es por queequivale al día viernes a si que disfrutenlo**


	6. Ultimo día para el final

**-Capitulo 6- Un día para el final**

Aquel día que había comenzado tan bien, que parecía ser un día tan maravilloso termino siendo una farsa una estrategia que hizo que estuviera sintiendo que su "segunda vida" se acabara debería estar cubriéndose los ojos para evitarse aquella escena pero tal era su impresión que no podía, no se lo permitía tenia que prepararse para verlo caer o cerrar los ojos por siempre un largo sueño del cual sabe nunca despertara.

El castaño quien con trabajo se mantenía de pie estaba con cara de dolor, lagrimas cayendo para colmo sabía que estaba sufriendo se reflejaba a simple distancia pero tan bien veía algo que le sorprendía: estaba peleando por no caer rendido hacia su mejor esfuerzo para seguir de pie, mostrarle que todo estaba bien. Seguía helado viendo eso, como a Spencer llegaba a cortársele el aire y teniéndolo que robar para seguir haciendo que su corazón latiera hasta que por fin todo paro…pudo pararse con dificultad, veía como intentaba caminar hasta caer cansado de rodillas al suelo débil, aun con una respiración normal pero cansad

**-¿S-spencer?-** lo llamo el fantasma un poco asustado, se acerco a él para levantarlo y llevarlo a la habitación

**-Tranquilo Billy, estoy bien-** apenas se escuchaba audible pues se estaba quedando dormido

**-Dime que no te vas a morir ahora-** le suplico agitándolo un poco violento

**-Ya cálmate, solo quiero dormir no me moriré solo que estoy agotado-** dijo acostándose en él para descansar

**-Mas te vale-** dijo resignado acostándolo en la cama

Sabía que el otro dormiría hasta mañana por lo cual se acomodo para dormir junto a él, estaba pendiente del otro no podía evitarlo lo amaba bastante como para no preocuparse.

Intento cerrar los ojos para dormir para relajarse pero no podía estaba pendiente de los latidos del castaño saber que seguía respirando que no lo dejaría aun temía de ello, si era necesario el resto del día se quedaría pendiente de él simplemente aun no lo quería perder quería estar más tiempo con el simplemente lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo ese día no quería…

**-Al día siguiente-**

Abrió los ojos con pesadez no recordaba a qué horas durmió ni siquiera que lo había echo, busco en la cama al mayor pero no estaba no se encontraba lo que le preocupo bastante se paro lo más rápido que pudo buscando por la casa hasta encontrárselo en la parte de la piscina algo disgustado rodeado por su madre quien tenia montón de trajes que probaba el castaño

**-¿Qué te parece este traje rojo?-**pregunto cuando el otro se lo había puesto

**-Mama no creo que se me dé bien-** se quejo el otro

**-Oh vamos, ¿te parece uno amarillo o mejor azul?-**

**-Ninguno de esos dos-** negó con cabeza y mano **-¿podría escoger yo?-**pregunto

**-Bueno Spencer, solo porque es importante para ti-**

Se bajo de aquel balconcito pequeño, repasaba los montones de trajes que había hasta encontrarse con uno que le llamo la atención, traje blanco, decoraciones negras junto con una servilleta de adorno le era muy elegante tal para la ocasión. Al revisar una de las mangas averiguo que le perteneció al cantante pues esta tenia las iniciales "BJC" como la mayoría de sus cosas

**-Tienes buenos gustos, pero levantarte de la nada sin decírmelo no es de buen gusto-** dijo el fantasma entre molesto y alegre de verlo

**-Yo tampoco me esperaba que me levantaran a probarme trajes-** le susurro este dándose la media vuelta para ver a su madre **–quiero este-** dijo contento

**-Bueno no tienes tan malos gustos y bueno te haré un nuevo corte de pelo-**

**-N-no así está bien-** se hizo para atrás antes de salir de ahí

Cuando se salvo de aquella situación suspiro, solo quedaba ese día para organizar las cosas y claro tener todo en orden, aunque muy dentro de sí sabían que hasta planeaban el funeral.

**-Viejo enserio ¿mañana ya es tu graduación? Vaya si que ah sido rápido-**

**-Bastante pero me alegra que estés ahí, eres quien me ah apoyado desde un inicio-** se sonrojo levemente **–gracias-**

**-No hay de que-** dijo calmado para acercarse al castaño** –tu me ayudaste a sobrevivir-** cerro la conversación con un beso

El otro lo respondió con dulzura, cerrando los ojos disfrutando los labios fríos del otro hasta que una llamada los interrumpió pudo evitar contestarla pero sabía que eran de sus amigos

**-¡Spencer!-** se escucharon dos voces una de una mujer y otra de un hombre **–amigo estamos felices de que estés cercas de graduarte-**

**-Shanilla, Raveej vaya gracias amigos, no saben que emocionado estoy-**

**-Deberías parece que tienes fans-** interrumpió Billy

**-Tenemos los mejores puestos para verte, de seguro sería lindo que Billy te diera el premio-** dijo Shanilla con una risa tierna

**-Deja las cursilerías, serás más reconocido que nada ya serás famoso-** Interrumpió Raveej

Ambos hermanos se agarraron discutiendo hasta que al final terminaran poniéndose de acuerdo para felicitarlo y colgar. El fantasma volvió a retomar lugar en los labios del otro sentándose en este para estar más cómodo

**-Te amo-** susurro el castaño entre los besos

**-Yo también te amo Spen, por toda la eternidad-** besaba aun al otro haciendo que se sonrojara

**-Sí que eres un cursi Baruch-**

**-Bueno entonces te disfrutare el resto del día, no importa si te opones tu eres mío por hoy-**

No lo iba a dejar ese día, no se escaparía de él sabía lo que esperaba mañana ultimo día el final de todo eso así que debía disfrutarlo todo lo que pudiera no quería imaginarse lo que sucedería y qué bueno que no lo hacía ya que si supiera lo que paso ese dia se hubiera arrepentido de todo absolutamente todo

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Momento de aclaraciones:**

**En primera tuve que cambiar a la versión T ya que hay muertes de personajes en insinuaciones de lemmon que jamas escribiré xD**

**El capitulo este esta corto lo se pero es que así va ya que se supone que el siguiente capitulo es el final aunque estoy pensando un poco si hacer mas capítulos o no eso dependerá de que llamativo les haya parecido el fic**

**Si tiene errores y no los corrijo hoy es por que estamos en visita familiar y mi madre no me quiere ver con tecnología cerca**

**¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!**


	7. ¿El fin?

6:00am todo mundo en aquella mansión estaba despierto desayunando, debían ir a diferentes lugares para arreglarse para aquella reunión donde felicitarían a Spencer por sus mejores esfuerzos de hacer sus sueños realidad y lo estaba logrando. Domingo el mejor/peor día para todos al fin cumpliría su sueño antes de morir lo que demasiadas personas desean y el estaba por cumplirlo a un precio muy alto, no podía evitar tomarse el pecho cercas del corazón para asegurarse que aun seguía vivo que aun latía con bastante fuerza como para seguir viviendo, su cara era más que preocupación lo sabia bastante no quería partir antes de tiempo, simplemente no quería irse.

**-Cariño vamos al auto, iremos arreglarnos un poco-** dijo su madre en tono dulce

**-¿Es necesario que vayamos hasta los hombres?-** se quejo su padre

**-Si si lo es así que vayamos nos ya antes de que perdamos la cita-** es ahí donde Jessica tomaba el control

**-Vamos dejemos de discutir y vayamos, ustedes al estilista y nosotros a buscar algo que comer-** lo soluciono en unos segundos su padre

Al parecer todos habían llegado a un acuerdo y empezaron a retirarse al automóvil y claro que estaba acompañado de su fantasma era raro verlos separados, lo veía distraído haciéndose diferentes peinado al azar de los cuales al parecer no se ponía de acuerdo cual llevar.

**-Billy ¿Qué estás haciendo?-** pregunto aun viéndolo fijamente

**-Intento escoger un peinado, ninguno me agrada-** aun hacia su puchero

Después de unos minutos que también aporto tiempo en el automóvil el fantasma al fin se había decidido en uno especial que es el mismo que siempre usaba, no le era de sorprenderse que hiciera tanto escándalo por un simple peinado que al parecer seria el mismo de siempre, solo termino dando una risa leve por la actitud del otro es que le era difícil no terminar riéndose por aquellas acciones.

Cuando llegaron aquel lugar enorme donde se suponía que todo mundo se arreglaría cada quien termino haciendo lo suyo, su madre y hermana entraron a un salón de belleza mientras su padre a una tienda donde vendían cosas de construcción y él como siempre iba a una tienda de cámaras solo viéndolas imaginándose cual sería una de las mejores para reproducciones de películas que pudiera haber hecho.

**-Vaya si que tienen bien organizado esto-** dijo el fantasma intentando ahora elegir que ponerse

**-Billy solo lleva lo de siempre así me gusta más-** dijo para que dejara de hacer eso

**-No broamigo, debo lucir elegante para esto-** término escogiendo un traje idéntico al que llevaría el castaño

**-Creo que todos exageran, solo es un simple diploma nada mas-** decía sonriéndole al otro

**-Spen no es solo un diploma es tu vida, lo mejor que podemos compartir contigo-**

**-Tienes razón, por algo estas aquí e también ellos-**

Mientras ellos dos hablaban distraídos, no parecía una discusión larga sino un cambio de ideas bastante tiernas pues ninguno parecía molestarse, dos personas los observaban atentamente viendo su reloj quien parecía tener una pequeña marca para una hora exacta y era en verdad ni en un segundo más ni menos marcaba en punto.

**-¿Cuánto tenemos que esperar?- **pregunto

**-Falta muy poco antes de que caiga, no durara mucho tiempo Spencer, solo nos falta esperar a que haga efecto-**

**-Más vale que funcione, hemos esperado bastante para esto-**

**-Funcionara, solo es esperar-**

Aquellas dos sombras desaparecieron sin dejar rastros al mismo tiempo que todos regresaban para reunirse, estaban listos para ir a comer algo pues el tiempo había pasado desde que se marcharon. Pensaron en pizzas aunque el inicio no todos estuvieron de acuerdo aceptaron por ello para simplemente rellenar sus barrigas calmadamente.

El castaño no podía dejar de revisar su celular ya que sus amigos estaban ahí chateando con el incluso algunos enemigos del pasado lo felicitaban por simple cortesía pero al menos era un gesto que agradecía, llegaban muchos mensajes que con gusto contestaba mientras comía una que otra rebanada de pizza de peperoni para matar el tiempo. Estuvieron un buen rato ahí además de comer exploraron el lugar antes de retirarse para el edificio donde estarían los diplomados, tal vez su familia sintiera bastante emoción pero el solo estaba preocupado por su corazón no quería irse pronto no quería como daría lo que sea para evitar eso.

Después de un largo rato de estar mensajeando en el automóvil pudieron llegar a un edificio enorme, con ventanas por doquier, un jardín realmente grande y bien cuidado con diferentes flores de variedad de colores todo un espectáculo, vio a sus compañero entrar por una puerta diferente por lo cual los siguió y detrás de el estaba el fantasma interesado en tener buena vista del espectáculo. En ese entonces su familia bajaba para entrar a la puerta de enfrente para terminar haciendo que se tropezaran con dos personas quienes llevaban dos lentes oscuros y una capucha colorida, se notaba a distancia que no eran ladrones o asaltantes

**-Lo siento un pequeño accidente-** se disculpa Jane

**-No hay problema, no importa-** contesto aquella persona recogiendo sus lentes y pasando adentro con su acompañante

**-Pero que irrespetuoso, pero no importa sigamos adelante-**

Al parecer tenían un lugar reservado y eran en los asientos de hasta adelante lo que era raro si se pensaba que su apellido empezaba con W pero no le prestaron más atención solo se fueron a sentar, observaron que sus amigos estaban ahí sentado hasta adelante también reservado no entendían bien como esto llegaba a suceder pero no importaba solo veían que la presentación estaba a punto de iniciar.

Las personas pasaban al escuchar su nombre, Spencer lucia preocupado ya que era el ultimo agradecimiento a su apellido, tomo bastante aire viendo como sus compañeros avanzaban, tomaban su diploma y realizaban un pequeño discurso. Tomo nuevamente su pecho para escuchar su corazón latir.

**-Billy quiero decirte algo-**su tono era suave y bastante bajo casi como si diera su testamento

**-¿Qué pasa?-** intentaba no sonar triste pero se le dificultaba

**-Quiero que sepas que hare lo que sea para terminar juntos, aun después de la muerte-**

**-Spencer yo…-**

No pudo acabar la oración pues el otro se había marchado a recibir su diploma y apenas hablarle al publico pues en verdad no pensaba dar un discurso, después de que el pasara un hombre empezó a decir lo orgulloso que estaba de aquellos muchachos que se graduaban eso no le importaba bastante. Lo que le llamo la atención fue escuchar unos susurros entre el público, se acerco hasta ellos pero no podía identificar de quien era

**5…,4…**

Empezaba un conteo que no entendía en absoluto

**3…2…**

¿Por qué eran tan exactos? Solo sabía que eran dos personas quienes contaban

**1…**

Silencio total o al menos hasta el punto que se escucho algo golpear contra el suelo junto con un grito ahogado de una mujer; voltio hacia el pequeño escenario para encontrarse a la vista al castaño en el suelo, de su boca brotaba sangre bastante en teoría, solo se acerco hasta a él para levantar su rostro mientras que el suyo empezaba adornarse con lagrimas. Veía que el otro solo tenía los ojos abiertos por lo cual con dos dedos bajo sus parpados para dar la impresión que estaba dormido.

El público estaba en un silencio total, contemplando la escena frente a sus ojos, sentían las lagrimas caer por sus mejillas y algunas con suerte recorrer su cuerpo, la familia y amigos del chico terminaron abrazándose entre si mientras que el fantasma abrazaba al cuerpo muerto del otro con desesperación esperando a que todo fuera un mal sueño. Solo dos personas se retiraron del lugar sin ninguna lágrima, sin emoción alguna, tampoco se le podían notar si estaban tristes por la vestimenta que usaban. Simplemente hubo un silencio mortal.

**-3 Días después-**

Todo mundo vestía de negro, el aire mostraba la tristeza de los invitados al estar cercas de aquel ataúd que aun no había sido bajado para ser cubierto por la tierra, aquel fantasma reconoce donde están ya que él fue enterrado ahí y al parecer su primo estaría a lado de el haciéndole compañía, no tenía ni siquiera una pista si Spencer era un fantasma o no pero no se daría vencido tan pronto. Se aferro de aquel ataúd abrazándolo con fuerza, como si quisiera romperlo y esperar que el otro escapara y digiera que está bien pero solo era un sueño lo que esperaba; sintió o más bien pudo percatarse que alguien lo tomaba del hombro con dificultad para percatarse que era Hoover quien intentaba consolarlo

**-Vete, no estoy de humor como para que intentes entregarme con Madame X-**

**-Billy, yo no eh venido a entregarte a ella, hace mucho que renuncie-**

Se limpio las lagrimas volteándolo a ver incrédulo y antes de que otra queja saliera de su boca el otro lo había interrumpido para explicar

**-Renuncie cuando supe de aquel plan contra Spencer-** por un segundo volteo a ver el ataúd **–lo pensaban envenenar con algo que haría que solo pareciera una enfermedad desconocida hereditaria, quien iba a estar a cargo de cumplir eso era yo pero me negué-**

Unas lagrimas aparecieron frente a su "enemigo" oh así pensaba que lo era pero estaba prestando atención a lo que quería seguir diciendo

**-Pensé que al hacer eso el plan se acabaría, pero ella se presento para acabarlo. Solo para que no volviera a estorbar en sus planes yo….-**apretó su puño dejando caer varias lagrimas **–se que debí evitarlo pero no pude, lo siento….-**

El fantasma se quedo callado unos segundos abrazándolo y dejando volver a caer sus lagrimas **–te perdono-** apenas alcanzaba a decir **–pero dime ¿Quién mas ayudo con esto?-**

**-Fue…-**

No pudo complementar antes de caer al suelo frente al fantasma, solo este vio como tenía un dardo en el cuello envenenado al parecer había arriesgado su vida para que supiera la verdad. Volteo para todos lados buscando un responsable de ello pero sin resultado alguno…solo se acerco a la tumba poniéndose frente a frente con la cara de su pareja

**-Spencer, juro que me vengare por ti, no puedo dejar las cosas a ti las pagaran-** trataba que sus lagrimas no escaparan –No dejare que se salgan con la suya, si me quieren me tendrán pero pagaran las consecuencias por ello-

Aquella venganza que juro mas al aire era suficiente como para que las personas se asustaran, no por escuchar hablar al aire sino más bien por ver a un fantasma viendo el ataúd. Billy se percato por esto y al parecer ahora todo mundo lo podía ver y a la vez no algo que simplemente serviría para su propósito…

**-Juro que me vengare y te encontrare, tienes mi palabra-**

**¿Fin?**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hora de las aclaraciones:**

**-Se supone que este es el ultimo capitulo de la historia pero si ustedes me piden que haga al menos otro capitulo mas lo haré con todo gusto**

**-¿Quienes eran esas dos personas? Fácil, son dos mujeres que adoran a Billy a una la conocemos bien y la otra apareció en un capitulo (de la serie) quien lo adivine le dedico el siguiente capitulo (si es que lo hago)**

**-Ahora Billy tiene el poder de decidir si ser visible o no que lamentablemente aprendió de la mala forma**

**-Ya saben que no fue enfermedad sino mas bien envenenamiento por si no les quedo claro**

**Bueno eso es todo tal vez nos veamos luego en un siguiente capitulo y claro en mas fics que gustosa escribire para ustedes. Y recuerden Billy es el mejor y esta chica no tiene corazón.**

**¡Billy deja ahí de una maldita vez! discúlpenlo aun no supera el trauma**


	8. Una victima, dos asesinas

_**Cuanto tiempo desde que subí este fic, vaya aun lo recuerdo incluso sus reviews que no importa que fueran poco me subieron el animo cuando aparecieron pero eme aquí, actualizando algo que jamas pensé subirle nuevo capitulo pero bueno, ya estamos aquí agradézcanle a la serie que me dio ánimos de hacer el capitulo**_

**Billy: Aun cuando te odie quiero saber quienes fueron las desdichadas bueno solo la otra, para encargarme de ellas y juro que esto no acabara nada bien**

**_Billy con calma ya la conocerás solo presta atención al capitulo ya que hay cosas que debes conocer ¿no crees? al igual que nuestros lectores_**

**Billy: Creo que tienes razón -suspira- veamos que paso**

_**Disfruten la lectura, Sentimental Melody fuera~**_

* * *

-8 años atrás-

Spencer Wright 16 años, estaba en una fiesta por primera vez solo sin el fantasma.

Ya no era más un chico debilucho, su musculatura había mejorado en 2 años como su altura, agilidad, fuerza y su voz se podría decir que era más atractiva. Si no fuera por el fantasma que a cada segundo le reclamaría al mundo que eran novios le había permitido ir después de todo era reunión de alumnos lo que fue una mala idea, pero claro aquel castaño no sabía que tan solo ese día sus días de vida estarían contados ¿Por qué? Porque existían dos mujeres, que cuando se encontraron decidieron hacer todo lo posible por vengarse y tener el fantasma para ellas por lo cual debían deshacerse del único obstáculo que evitaba que lo tuvieran: Spencer. Aquel joven que no solo había evitado los intentos de ellas sino por a ver conquistado el "corazón" del otro, miraban fuera de aquel lugar poniéndose su disfraz, ocultaban su verdadera apariencia detrás de un disfraz, dos mujeres y un hombre estaban listos para atacar pero, no todo mundo estaba de acuerdo, Hoover era quien aun estaba consciente de lo que pasaría

**-Madame X ¿no cree que ya ah llegado demasiado lejos?-** jamás en su vida pensó que tendría que lastimar ah alguien

**-Te pago por esto, así que menos plática y más acción- **

**-Perdone pero no, no hare esto ¿acaso se volvió loca?-**

Una tercera persona quien ya había acabado con su disfraz se acerco al hombre tomándolo del cuello de la camisa de forma bruta, Hoover solo trago difícilmente saliva, aquella mujer de cabello dorado que por ahora usaba unos lentes de contactos de color parecía no muy contenta con aquella respuesta y menos por que había dejado de tocar el suelo.

**-Mira enano no importa lo que pase, ¿Tu estas con nosotras o no?-**

**-Sí pero… ¿No creen que eso es demasiado? El chico no tiene la culpa de eso simplemente no se podríamos intentar hacer otra cosa-**

Vio como su jefa lo libero del agarre de la rubia antes de mirarlo de forma severa, sabía que eso era ilegal había pasado los niveles de la cordura volviéndose desquiciada por ese fantasma no podría matar al chico y no lo haría.

**-¿Vas a hacerlo o no?-**

**-No lo hare, esto esta fuera delimite y por mucho-**

**-Bien pero le cuentas ah alguien de esto-** sintió sus afiladas uñas en su cuello **–terminaras bajo tierra-**

Asintió levemente sintiéndose libre por un momento hasta que pudo escuchar que ya no trabajaría con ella que estaba despedido, por primera vez empezó a ver el lado bueno de eso pero temía por aquel niño que había escogido un mal día para estar afuera y mas con aquellas dos mujeres quienes parecían hacer cualquier cosa por Billy sabia que eso era malo. No importaba lo que pasara se quedaría ahí escondido esperando a que saliera o al menos que ellas dos se fueran.

Mientras tanto ambas mujeres entraron vestidas como camareras con una sonrisa que ocultaba las verdaderas intenciones que tenían en mente, una mirada de complicidad entre las dos al ver al joven tan distraído con sus amigos, veían a su enemigo en común pero no podían evitar reír en bajo solo imaginarse que tendrían el fantasma para ellas era un deleite tanto que no les importaba lo que pasara todo sea por tener al grandioso Billy Joe Cobra y moldearlo al gusto de cada una no importaba como lo consiguieran harían lo que sea por el estaban dispuestas a darlo todo.

**-¿Quiere una bebida?-** ofrece Sandy cambiando de voz a una más dulce mientras agarra un vaso y se lo extiende a Madame X

**-Tranquilo, no tiene alcohol es 100% seguro para menores de edad-** o al menos eso disimulaba, la lleno y se la estiro al castaño

**-Eh, gracias-**

Al parecer el plan funcionaba ya que había aceptado la bebida tuvieron que darse la media vuelta para que su sonrisa no se pudiera notar, estaban listas para salir de ahí en total calma, nadie sabría lo que paso y quien se enterara bueno no tendría con que hablar ya que los callarían de alguna forma y si era necesario tendrían que hacerlo a niveles "normales" que llegaban a ser los más retorcidos e macabros que se les pudieran ocurrir. Se retiraron desechándose el traje saliendo de ahí, habían acabado su plan su magnífico plan con el que se librarían de él.

Despees de unos largos minutos se retiraron en un carro bien cuidado soltando una risa no tan sana disfrutando la idea de que ya no tendrían que esperar para tener su premio un premio que sabían que disfrutarían.

Pero donde hay mal hay bien, ya que Hoover entro ahí buscándolo suerte alguna lo hayo retirándole la bebida de un manotazo pero desafortunadamente parecía que había tomado un poco de aquella bebida ya que parecía atontado y como sus amigos no estaban cerca se lo llevo de ahí con cautela intentando hacer que siguiera de pie ya que parecía como si lo hubieran drogado aunque era casi exactamente eso solo que en este caso era un veneno experimental que deseaba que no hubiera bebido lo suficiente para matarlo.

**-Dime que sigues vivo-**

**-Me duele la cabeza, quiero dormir-** solo escucha que este empieza a caer poco a poco rendido contra el

**-Vamos no te duermas, no lo hagas-**

**-Pero…-** escucho como tocia mirando un poco al lugar donde lo había hecho eso era sangre nada bueno **–mejor vayamos por un helado, o una pizza-**

Y más cosas sin sentido empieza a escuchar sabe que acabara mal, por lo cual se apuro a subirlo en la camioneta de pizza y darse rumbo al hospital aunque después de todo sabia que se metería en problemas sabía que estaba jugando con fuego pero él jamás quiso que pasara nada de esto, era demasiado ya habían pasado los límites de la locura esto había llegado demasiado lejos lo sabía y aun así era cómplice de esto no se lo podría perdonar y no buscaría perdón de este después de todo ¿Quién perdonaría al cómplice de dos asesinas? Era mejor que el no se enterara y que nadie más lo hiciera

Pero era demasiado tarde…

El doctor que lo atendió comento que cualquiera enfermedad que tuviera –ya que sinceramente no le diría que fue envenenado- lo mataría de forma lenta y silenciosa, no le había dado el pronóstico de cuánto duraría solo que los síntomas de dolor se presentarían cuando estuviera más cerca de consumirle los órganos más vitales principalmente el corazón pudiendo parar este para continuar acabando el metabolismo interno.

Cuando quedaron solos se acerco a verlo intentando no golpearse contra la esquina de la mesita o la puerta, jamás le deseo mal jamás le hubiera deseado la muerte pero ya estaba hecho tendría que irse no solo para no caer en prisión era para que el chico pensara que todo mejoraría

**-Lo siento jamás quise que te pasaras esto, se que eres feliz con el fantasma pero Sandy y Madame X no saben que es perder algo que no les perteneció-**

Miro hacia la puerta suspirando no se podría marchar de ahí sin él, se lo tendría que llevar al menos este se encontraba profundamente dormido. Se cubrió la cara con desesperación ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué permitió todo eso? Pero no era hora de lamentarse ya estaba hecho y no podía cambiarlo

**-En verdad jamás quise esto para ti, perdóname, no debí dejar que esto llegara muy lejos-**

Le susurro antes de salir de la habitación para informar que se lo llevaría, saco su celular mirándolo detenidamente; después de verlo unos segundo lo estrello contra la pared haciéndolo añicos, olvidaría todo absolutamente todo no quería recordar nada de aquello era suficiente no podría decirle ya que ambos arriesgarían su vida, maldecía a ver trabajado con ella y maldecía que Madame X hubiera conocido a la rubia desde entonces sentía que algo malo pasaría y ya había pasado.

Despees de dejar al chico en su casa como si fuera un paquete, se retiro a casa donde la sorpresa que le esperaba no le había agradado tanto: Sus cosas afuera, junto con algo de dinero, su pasaporte, y dos chicas frente a todo eso. No presentía nada bueno y vaya que no se equivocaba.

**-Puedes irte a otro país, así no serás un estorbo-** insinúa la rubia aventándole las cosas

**-¿Bromeas? No me iré de mi hogar- **se estaba condenando así mismo pero no podía dejar que las dos mujeres se salieran con la suya

**-No bromeo y debo decirte que fuiste un pésimo ayudante-** sintió terror al ver a su ex jefa acercarse con un arma blanca **–vimos que después de todo el castaño sigue vivo pero momentáneamente lo dejaremos ser feliz ¿Verdad Sandy?-**

**-Así es Xavier, pero no todos los finales son felices al menos el tuyo no será tanto-**

Sintió la pequeña navaja pasarle por la piel para terminar dejándole una herida de forma de X que era punzante y dolorosa, solo escuchando las últimas advertencias: Que jamás volviera y que nadie supiera. Acepto aquello al menos aceptaría todo lo que durara Spencer después de eso pagaría su deuda comentándolo con el cantante ya muerto. Odiaba a esas asesinas, se odiaba a sí mismo y maldecía que si hubiera una víctima jamás lo olvidaría ni siquiera después de la muerte podría…

-En la actualidad-

Estaba en aquel funeral, vaya que había mas gente de que se pudo imaginar, vio aquel fantasma desconsolado, intento animarlo pero al parecer el otro parecía no confiar en su gesto

**-Vete, no estoy de humor como para que intentes entregarme con Madame X-**

**-Billy, yo no eh venido a entregarte a ella, hace mucho que renuncie-**

**Miro como el fantasma lo miraba limpiándose aquellas lagrimas que no mostraría y antes de que el otro hablara lo interrumpió**

**-Renuncie cuando supe de aquel plan contra Spencer-** por un segundo volteo a ver el ataúd **–lo pensaban envenenar con algo que haría que solo pareciera una enfermedad desconocida hereditaria, quien iba a estar a cargo de cumplir eso era yo pero me negué-**

Cayeron unas pequeñas lágrimas, intento calmarse pero era más obvio que no podía evitarlas, se sentía culpable más que nada no quiso que nada de esto terminara así

**–Te perdono-** vio que apenas le pudo comentar**–pero dime ¿Quién mas ayudo con esto?-**

**-Fue…-**

**Y de ahí dejo sentir el mundo, se había arriesgado y lo sabia solo esperaba que estuvieran en paz y tan solo esperaba que de alguna forma Spencer lo perdonara**


End file.
